This disclosure relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for obtaining fundus information of an examinee's eye.
As the ophthalmic apparatus for obtaining fundus information of an examinee's eye, there is known an ophthalmic apparatus arranged to rotate a turret provided in an illumination optical system, thereby narrowing a bandwidth of light emitted from a photographing light source to generate excitation light, to obtain a fluorescence fundus image from fluorescence occurring in the fundus illuminated with excitation light (see Japanese patent unexamined application publication No. 2009-66109). This apparatus of JP-A-2009-66109 is configured such that a perforated mirror is placed as an optical path splitting or branching member at a position that is firstly conjugated with a pupil of the examiner's eye through an objective lens, and a light shielding plate having a ring-shaped opening at a position conjugated with the pupil (a position that is secondly conjugated with the pupil through the objective lens) on an optical path split or branched by the optical path splitting member.
Regarding a fundus photographing apparatus, called a fundus camera, irrespective of installation of a fluorescence photographing function, there is widely used a technique of placing a plurality of light shielding members each having a ring-shaped opening in different positions to reduce unnecessary or unwanted reflection light arising in a portion other than a fundus of an examinee's eye by illumination light (see Japanese patent examined publication No. H6-51024(1994), for example).